


Damn.. those fucking white boys.

by Justcallmeraina



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: also there's some homophobia in this, gio's moms are named Mary and Flor, mary's the smoker, yeahhh if you're triggered by that don't read this-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina
Summary: So one day I was thinking. "Hm! Where did Giovanni's fear of betrayal come from?" and this fic was born! Also, if you didn't read the tags, this has some homophobia in it! Also, these white bitches are decently toxic. Be careful, and don't trigger yourself!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Damn.. those fucking white boys.

Giovanni’s day was going like normal. He woke up, got out of bed, got breakfast, and his mom drove him to school, like always.

School was boring, as always. He spaced out of a lot during his classes, but when did he not? He didn’t need to study to be a good supervillain. 

The only class he actually tried to pay attention to was science, but he still managed to not pay attention. It was a miracle that he was still passing (if you count a B- at the best a pass).

Once the bell rang, he grabbed his backpack out of his locker and slung it over his shoulder. He ran to catch up with his friends.

He’d been friends with them for years, but he never got any classes with them. They all believed that the principal knew that they’d get up to too much trouble and split them all up.

There were only four of them, counting Gio himself. 

They’d all stuck with each other through their hardest times, and they told themselves they’d be friends forever.

If only they knew.

Gio finally caught up to them.

“Hey, guys!”

A chorus of “Hey, Gio!” came from the other three.

“I’ve got baseball practice later, but we can hang out for like an hour!” Gio said.

He loved baseball practice more than life itself. Just going out to the field, being in his element. It was his happy place.

“Damn, Gio, you’ve had baseball practice so often, I’m startin’ to think you’re tryna ditch us!” One of the boys, Garrett, said.  
“C’mon, dude! I’m not the one who made the schedule!” Gio said, punching Garrett in the arm lightly. Garrett punched him back.   
“You guys wanna go hang out at the park? I think the cheerleaders were gonna hang out there.” Another boy, Ryan, said.  
“Aw, yes! I swear, one of those cheerleaders likes me!” The final boy, Matt, said.

Ryan elbowed Matt in the side. They started walking to the park.

“Dude, none of them are gonna like you! Just give it up already!” Ryan laughed. “Me, however, is a different story.”

He slicked his hair back. Garrett reached over and ruffled it up.

“Hey, man, not cool! I’m gonna get you for that!”

Garrett started running, and Ryan chased after him. Gio and Matt ran after the both of them, Matt yelling “Fight! Fight! Fight!”.

Once they reached the park, Ryan had Garrett in a headlock, giving him a noogie. Garrett was screaming obscenities.

“How do you like it?” Ryan said.  
“Guys, c’mon, stop fighting.” Gio said.  
“Ugh, here comes Giovanni to rain on everyone’s parade.”

Even though he was complaining, Ryan still let Garrett out of the headlock.

“Hey, I just don’t want any of you to get hurt! It’s better safe than sorry, that’s what my ma always says.” Gio shrugged.  
“We’re gonna be fine, don’t go all mom mode on us.” Matt said, elbowing Gio.  
“Says you! You got a concussion because you said you ‘didn’t need a helmet to skateboard’!” Gio said, elbowing Matt back lightly.

They were met with shushing from Ryan, who was pointing. They all turned to look where he was pointing, and saw the cheerleaders and the football players all talking and laughing.

They all sat on the side of the fountain.

“I swear, Lindsey and Jakobi keep breaking it off and getting back together.” Garrett sighed.  
“Do you think they’re on a break right now? Because I might swoop in and… take my chance.” Matt smirked, spitting on his fingers and slicking his eyebrows down.  
“You have no chance with Lindsey. She’s not even the hottest, I’d say that’s Maddie.” Ryan said.  
“Nah, man, Vicky’s smokin’ hot.” Garrett piped up.  
“Okay, Gio, settle our debate. Who’s the hottest?” Ryan said.

Suddenly, three pairs of eyes were on him.

“I don’t really agree with any of ya. I think Austin’s the most hot.”

For once, the three boys were speechless.

“Like, the football player Austin?” Garrett said, stunned.  
“Uh… yeah? Like, I’m a baseball guy, but if I’m being honest, the football players must have something in their Gatorade or something, none of them are ugly.” Gio said.  
“So, you’re like… gay?” Ryan said.  
“Uh… kinda. I’m bisexual, I like guys and girls, so if you really need me to settle your debate, I can.”

Gio chuckled, then looked back at his friends. He was met with looks of disgust.

“Dude… that’s disgusting. I’ve changed in front of you.” Garrett said.  
“Yeah? I’m not looking, I don’t like any of you like that.” Gio said. He sounded hurt, and he was.  
“How do we know that?” Matt asked.  
“You can trust me! We’ve been friends for years…”

Ryan then said a word that Giovanni had never heard in person, but it made him sick to his stomach.

“Wh… Ryan…” Gio stuttered.  
“I said what I said,” He said it again. “I’m not gonna hang out with one of your kind.”

Ryan got to his feet and shoved Gio in the fountain. The other two got up as well, and the three of them left.

Gio pushed himself into a sitting position (with a bit of difficulty, due to being in a fountain) and watched his “friend”’s retreating backs.

As they walked away, he realized something.

He’d never been with his “friends” and both of his moms at the same time. They’d always hang out at Garrett’s house, since he had a pool table. And he was pretty sure the poor boy that the others had bullied had a boyfriend.

He teared up. He didn’t even try to get out, he just sat in the water.

His watch beeped weakly. He was gonna be late for baseball. He didn’t care. 

He just leaned against the wall of the fountain, looking up at the sky.

He couldn’t believe it. His friends, who he’d known since he was in first grade, had betrayed him like that. He should’ve seen it coming. Most of the kids that were bullied in his school were gay, and the others were friends with those bullies.

He was gonna get outed to everyone at his school, and he’d join the other people in the LGBTQ+. Getting swirlies and having to eat lunch alone.

He had only been bullied once, and his so-called friends had protected him. Now, he didn’t have anyone to protect him anymore. He’d have to be completely alone for the first time ever.

He wished he’d just agreed with one of them. He didn’t need to voice his complete opinion, they’d just asked which girl was prettier. Well, hotter.

Gio didn’t like how they’d treat girls, especially the cheerleaders. They’d talk about them like they were trophies to be won, instead of people with their own free will.

Gio closed his eyes. He just sat in the fountain, listening to the water rushing, with no other sounds besides the occasional cricket. Then-

“GIOVANNI!”

Gio shot up. He looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw his mom walking towards him. Once she saw him, she began a run. She stood next to him.

“Giovanni Potage, it is past your curfew, and you missed… baseball…” She trailed off once she looked closer at his face.

She bent down next to him and wiped his eyes.

“Hey, what happened?” She asked. Her tone became much softer, and the anger that was on her face was replaced with worry and concern.

Gio just sniffled and sobbed harder.

“Hey, c’mon, you need to get outta that fountain. Can you do that for me?”  
“Y-yeah…”

Gio’s mom held out a hand and Gio took it. He pulled himself up, then wrapped his mom in a hug. He got her soaked, but she didn’t seem to care too much.

Another woman walked into the middle of the park.

“Mary, I can’t find him- Gio!” She also broke into a run to get to them.

“Honey, are you okay?” She asked.

Gio’s mom let go of him, and Gio looked his ma in the eyes, his own eyes brimming with tears.

“No.”  
“How about we go home? I can order us a pizza, and you can talk about it on the way back.”  
“Okay…”

Both of Gio’s moms wrapped their arms around his shoulders, and he leaned his head on his mom’s shoulder.

He didn’t feel all the way better, but he felt a little better. And that was good enough for now.


End file.
